landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Red Claw/Gallery
This page is dedicated to the images of the main antagonist of the TV series, Red Claw. Opening Sequence Red Claw and Screech in intro.png|Red Claw first appears in the intro the TV series (with a green iris in his yellow eye) Redclaw screech thud intro.png|Red Claw, appearing alongside Screech and Thud in the opening sequence. Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-01h07m13s076.png|Red Claw, Screech and Thud in the opening sequence, fleeing amidst a volcanic earthquake Merchandise Red Claw coloring page.jpg|Red Claw, as he appears in coloring pages for The Land Before Time Red Claw, Screech, and Thud coloring page.jpg|Red Claw with his fast biter minions Red Claw in the sun.png|Red Claw's first appearance RedClaw the Albertosaurus incrassatus.png Red Claw and Screech.png Screech and Thud drinking.png Red Claw sniffing near cave.png|Red Claw sniffing Red Claw angry.png|Red Claw finding a hole into the Secret Caverns Listening.png Red Claw closeup.png|Red Claw running at his fast biters Red Claw knocking down Thud.png|Red Claw pushing Thud off the hill Red Claw digging.png Sharpteeth laughing.png|The sharpteeth laughing Red Claw leaving.png|Red Claw leaves to let his fast biters do the work for him Red Claw signalling minions.png|Red Claw finally breaks into the cave Sharpteeth from above.png|Above shot of Red Claw from the kids' point of view Sharpteeth in the caves.png Red Claw squinting.png|Red Claw looking for the source of the laughter he heard when he was outside the cave Dorsal ridged Red Claw with Thud.png|Red Claw with Thud Red Claw hearing Ducky.png|Red Claw hearing Ducky trying to be big Dorsal ridged Red Claw noticing kids.png|Red Claw turns and sees Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper falling Red Claw attacking Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper.png|Red Claw attacking Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper Red Claw chasing.png Derpy Red Claw.png|Red Claw after Spike pulled some rocks down and one hit him Red Claw recovering.png|Red Claw shaking off the blow Red Claw standing.png Cool-looking Red Claw.png Red Claw ordering.png|Red Claw orders Screech and Thud to attack Red Claw smashing rock.png|Red Claw smashing through a rock, before stopping, because he is getting too close to cramped areas Red Claw's head.png|Red Claw finds the gang later Broken arm Red Claw.png Tripod dorsal ridgey.png|Tripod Red Claw with a dorsal ridge Dumb sharpteeth.png|The sharpteeth easily losing the kids Tripod Red Claw.png|"Yeah, but he can still smell us!" Red Claw sniffing.png|Red Claw sniffing Red Claw finding kids.png Red Claw nearing Littlefoot.png|Red Claw smelling Littlefoot Red Claw hearing yell.png|Ducky's big voice in the Cave of Many Voices startles the sharpteeth Red Claw with Screech and Thud.png Sharpteeth hearing gang's yells.png Confused Red Claw.png|Red Claw hearing the roars of the whole gang Hey! Come back!.png|Red Claw roars at Screech and Thud after they run away Red Claw listening to Chomper.png|"There is a big herd on its way! Run!" There's a herd coming.png Red Claw the T. rex.png|Red Claw doesn't buy Chomper's advice... Red Claw scared of the yep yep yep.png|...until he hears the screams of Ducky YEP YEP YEP!!!.png|"YYYYEP, YYYYEP, YYYYYYYYEEEEEEP!!!" Red Claw escaping.png|Red Claw runs away Sharptooth trio appearing.png|Red Claw, along with Screech and Thud, appear suddenly, during a flashback in The Star Day Celebration Sharpteeth picking targets.png|Red Claw picks to go after either Ruby's Parents and siblings, or Chomper and Ruby themselves Red Claw talking.png|Red Claw tells Screech and Thud to follow Chomper and Ruby Screech and Thud obeying orders.png|Screech and Thud obey their leaders' orders Sharpteeth in pursuit.png|Red Claw follows in behind his fast biters Red Claw with his minions.png Looking around for the brats.png|Chomper and Ruby escape into a small cave, and Red Claw attempts to sniff them out Searching for Chomper and Ruby.png Leader of trio Red Claw roaring.png This way Screech and Thud.png|Red Claw does not detect them, and motions his fast biters to follow him Screech following leader.png|Red Claw and his fast biters run away Red Claw knocking over a tree.png Red Claw.jpg|Red Claw, after knocking over a tree Red Claw about to roar.png|Red Claw, about to roar Must go faster.png|Red Claw pursues Chomper and Ruby Red Claw blasted by geyser.png|Red Claw is blasted by a spray of "jumping water" Red Claw investigates geyser.png|A curious Red Claw Sharpteeth surrounding gang.png|Red Claw and his fast biters attack the gang Red Claw signaling Screech and Thud.png|Signalling the fast biters Sharpteeth corner kids.png|Red Claw and his fast biters corner the kids Red Claw roaring at kids.png Red Claw in episode 7.png Red Claw with prominent dorsal ridges.png|Red Claw with prominent dorsal ridges Jumping Meadows Red Claw 2.PNG Red Claw moving down on Spike.png Red Claw and the fragrant thyreophoran.png|Red Claw is taken aback after catching the scent of a foul-smelling Spike Red Claw retreating from a smell.png Jumping Meadows Red Claw 3.PNG|Red Claw, Screech, and Thud run away from Spike The Land Before Time TV Series - Red Claw look.png The Land Before Time TV Series - Red Claw roar.png Red Claw appearing.png|Red Claw attacks the gang at the beginning of the episode Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-09h47m19s530.png|Red Claw looms over the kids Red Claw gets stuck.png|Red Claw sticks his head under rocks to try to grab one of the kids BigScaryRedClaw.png Red Claw left side.png|Left side view of Red Claw Red Claw trying to climb.png|Red Claw tries to climb up after the children, but cannot make it up Thud misdirects Red Claw.png|Red Claw is misdirected by Thud, who is returning the favor for Chomper saved him Red Claw's 2nd Defeat.PNG|Red Claw and Screech get tricked by Thud Red Claw's shadow.png|The gang and the adults see Red Claw's shadow Red Claw looking.png Red Claw spots adults and gang.png|Red Claw sees the Leaf Eaters Epic Red Claw.png Red Claw roaring.png|Red Claw roars at Topps Red Claw and Topps.png|Red Claw battles Topps the vicious Red Claw.png|Red Claw preparing to attack Red Claw attacks Topps.png|Topps dodges a bite Red Claw with three fingers.png|Red Claw with three fingers Red Claw attacking.png Red Claw biting.png|Red Claw narrowly misses biting Topps Red Claw hit by treesweets.png|Red Claw is hit by treesweets, but he stands his ground Red Claw priceless face.png|"Hey, that looks like fun! Toss me a piece!" Red Claw and treesweet.png|Topps pelts a treesweet into the sharptooth's mouth Red Claw taken aback.png Red Claw Crying.PNG|Red Claw cries after swallowing the treesweet Red Claw down.png|Red Claw crashes to the ground thanks to the tail of Grandpa Longneck Red Claw seeing treesweets on their way.png Red Claw sees treesweets.png|Red Claw notices more treesweets coming Red Claw's 3rd Defeat.PNG|Red Claw is defeated and runs away Red Claw getting the heck out of Hidden Canyon.png|Red Claw fleeing Why hello Chomper.png|Red Claw chasing a large pack of Utahraptor Red Claw hunting.png|Red Claw approaching Chomper's position TLJ Red Claw.png|Red Claw roaring towards Chomper's position Where is that little biter.png|Chomper hides from him Chasing the Metricanthosaurus.png|Red Claw goes off after the Utahraptor herd Red Claw on the prowl.png|Red Claw at Hanging Rock, after interrupting Ruby's singing of I Feel So Happy Post-song interruption.png|Red Claw on the prowl Red Clawis Interruptis 1080p.png|Red Claw searching for the source of the singing Final frame of Red Claw.png|Final frame of Red Claw in The Land Before Time Category:Galleries